A Really Confusing Hamtaro Story
by KK2
Summary: What else is there to say???
1. Sunflower Field

A really confusing Hamtaro story Written by: Me!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hamtaro but I do own $0.25. *robber comes and steals it* Awwww man...  
  
Alarm clock: Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep...  
  
Laura: I'm up!!!!  
  
Alarm Clock: Beep Beep Beep Beep.  
  
Laura: Shut up!!!! * hits it with a hammer*  
  
Alarm Clock: *silence*  
  
Laura: Muhahahaha!!!  
  
Hamtaro: Laura, are you okay???  
  
Mom: Laura hurry up or you will be late for school!!!  
  
Laura: Okie dokie then mom!!!  
  
Mom: Pirates don't say okie dokie then. Pirates say aaargh!!!  
  
Laura: okie dokie then!!!  
  
Hamtaro: She left!!! Finally now I can go to the clubhouse!!!  
  
*Hamtaro leaves the way he always does then arrives at the clubhouse*  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Alarm Clock: Beep Beep Beep.  
  
~~~clubhouse~~~  
  
Hamtaro: Hi ham hams!!!  
  
Bijou: Bonjour Hamtaro!!!!!  
  
Boss: Hamtaro! How dare you say hello to my beloved Bijou!!! Aahhh!!!!!!  
  
*runs into a wall*  
  
Bijou: What is wrong with Boss???  
  
Sandy: He's been like that ever since he fell of that cliff.  
  
Bijou: Oh yes! Now I remember!!!  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Boss: la la la la la la.  
  
*falls of cliff*  
  
Boss: Muhahahaha  
  
All other hams: *sweat drop*  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Sandy: Anyway what should we like do today???  
  
Cappy: Lets go find some hats!!!  
  
Panda: Lets paint ourselves and go to zoo to free the animals!!!!!!  
  
Stan: You do that.  
  
Panda: HA HA HA!!! * runs out door*  
  
Oxnard: Lets go to Sunflower Field!!!!  
  
Hamtaro: Yea! I haven't been there in a long time!!!!!  
  
Bijou: I agree with Hamtaro! Lets go!!  
  
Boss: I agree with you my beloved Bijou!!!  
  
Bijou:...  
  
Pashmina: Lets go!!!  
  
~~~Sunflower Field~~~  
  
Hamtaro: Look there's Laura and Kana!!!  
  
Laura: Kana what do you want to do tomorrow???  
  
Kana: Lets go to the aquarium and free the fish!!!!  
  
Laura: Okie dokie then!!!  
  
Hamtaro: Not again.  
  
Oxnard: Look at all the sunflower seeds Hamtaro!!!!  
  
*eats them all*  
  
Oxnard: Can't move. need food.  
  
Hamtaro: I think that's enough food for you. Lets go. Its getting dark.  
  
*everyone leaves*  
  
~~~Laura's Bedroom~~~  
  
Laura: Dear Journal, today me and Kana went to the sunflower field! It was so fun! We both talked about what we wanted to do tomorrow and we decided to go to the aquarium and free all the fish! I can't wait!!!  
  
Hamtaro: We had a fun day to! We also went to the sunflower field but Oxnard ate too much so now he's fatter than ever!!!  
  
Laura: We sure had a fun day today didn't we Hamtaro? And I know that tomorrows going to be even better!!  
  
Hamtaro: How do you know? I mean. Heke?  
  
Do you like it?????? Please tell me if you want me to add more!!! I was bored when I wrote this so it might seem a little weird. maybe a more than a little.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
*Panda rides on a giraffes back*  
  
Panda: Free the animals!!! Ha ha ha ha. 


	2. The Aquarium

Thank you for all the reviews!!!! ^______^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hamtaro. I don't own $0.25 either 'cause someone stole it. WE SHALL FIND OUT!!!!!  
  
Alarm Clock: Beep Beep Beep.  
  
Laura: Hey! I thought that I got rid of you!!!  
  
Alarm Clock: Beep Beep Beep.  
  
Laura: I'm gonna get you!!!  
  
Laura's Mom: Please don't kill the clock again dear. You know how your dad feels about killing things.  
  
Alarm Clock: *plays the Barney song-I love you.*  
  
Laura: I hate you.  
  
Hamtaro: Stupid song. Shut up!!!!  
  
Laura: I better leave or I will be late for school!!  
  
Hamtaro: I didn't know you could tell time! I'm so proud. *bursts into fits of laughter*  
  
Laura: ummm im gonna go now. Bye!!!  
  
*Laura leaves*  
  
Hamtaro: Finally!! Alarm Clock meet Super Toilet!!  
  
Alarm Clock: * Gets flushed down the Super Toilet*  
  
Hamtaro: ^_____________^ Im liking this!!  
  
*Hamtaro leaves and goes to the clubhouse like he always does*  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Laura's Dad: Hey how did this toilet get in Laura's bedroom? *gets flushed down the toilet*  
  
Super Toilet: * spits him out*  
  
Laura's Dad: All. the. clogging. aaaaaahhhhhh!!!!!!!! ~~~clubhouse~~~  
  
Hamtaro: Hamha!!!  
  
Bijou: Bonjour Hamtaro!!!  
  
Boss: HAMTARO! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO SAY HI TO MY BELOVED BIJOU!!!!!!  
  
Hamtaro: Umm. guys.. Help please.  
  
Stan: We've got it all under control. *pulls out a ham ham sized super toilet*  
  
Super Toilet: * Sucks up Boss*  
  
Boss: Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!  
  
All of the hams: ^_______________________^  
  
Hamtaro: So. anyway. what do you want to do??  
  
Sandy: Lets like go to the aquarium!!  
  
Maxwell: Yes! Lets go! I hear there is a very good fish documentary.  
  
Hamtaro: Lets go!!!  
  
~~~aquarium~~~  
  
Hamtaro: *sees Laura and Kana* How do they always know where were going.?  
  
Laura: Okay here's the plan. You distract the guard while I come in from behind.  
  
Kana: Okie dokie then. * goes up to guard* Hey mister! Your shoes are untied!  
  
Guard: Why thank you little girl! *bends down to tie his shoelaces* Hey wait. I'm wearing sanda-  
  
Laura: Hi Ya!! *jumps on guards back, knocks him unconscious, and takes his keys* Muhahahahaha!!!!  
  
Kana: Now lets go take the fish in nets and put them in the ocean!!  
  
Laura: Okie dokie then!!!!  
  
Hamtaro: @_@ Sandy: Look at all the like cool fish!!  
  
Maxwell: Yea. did you know that fish sleep with their eyes open???  
  
Oxnard: Hamtaro. I think I ate too much. again. *burps*  
  
Hamtaro: Don't worry Oxnard. *pulls him on a stretcher*  
  
Oxnard: Ahh the good life. wheres the snack bar???  
  
Hamtaro: Umm lets go guys.  
  
All other ham hams: Ok.  
  
*everyone leaves*  
  
~~~Laura's Bedroom~~~  
  
Laura: Dear Journal, today me and Kana went to the aquarium and freed all the fish! I got to karate chop the guard in everything! Maybe I should start training to be a black belt.  
  
Hamtaro: We had a really weird day. When I went to the clubhouse Boss was acting all creepy and so we flushed him down the super toilet! Then we went to the aquarium and Oxnard ate too much again so I had to pull him on a stretcher!  
  
Laura: We had a fun day today didn't we Hamtaro? And I know that tomorrows going to be even better!  
  
Hamtaro: How do you know all this things? I mean Heke?  
  
Thanks again to all my reviewers!!!!! ^_________^  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Super Toilet: Muhahahahaha. *Has a quarter behind it* *flushes it*  
  
KK: Noooooooooo!!!!!!!! 


End file.
